Haruno Sakura
by Ayane Selznick
Summary: Oneshot. Her inner self narrates, rather, describes the real one outside. The emotions that continuously overwhelming in the other’s heart as well as the newfound courage peeled her out of the cocoon. Sakuraoriented and hints of SakuSasu.


**Haruno Sakura**

_Ayane Selznick_

* * *

**Summary**: One-shot. Her inner self narrates, rather, describes the real one outside. The emotions that continuously overwhelming in the other's heart as well as the newfound courage peeled her out of the cocoon. Sakura-oriented and hints of SakuSasu. 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Author's** **Note**: I am so multi-tasking person. You see I have this outline to be submitted tomorrow and yet I'm doing this one-shot drabble for my next character cosplay. Inspired by The Cape of Storms sung by Hyde. Anyhow, scroll down that bar and read and enjoy.

-

Haruno Sakura.

What a fragile name for a girl with pink hair and green eyes. She seemed soft in any men's eye. However it's not just the outside fragility but her hidden emotions as well.

Oh. It's not **hidden** anymore.

How should an emotion be hidden after she declared her love to Uchiha Sasuke? And who on earth would love the brat who had a bitter tragedy from his past that he still brought in the present?

She **does**. I **don't**.

So what's the sudden proclamation for her? I tell you.

-

When she was just small, she was deprived of friends. She was always picked for fun of kids who were not-so amazed by her slightly large forehead.

So what if she has a large forehead? Didn't they know that kids who has large forehead are smart?

Of course they don't, they are stupid.

But she wasn't entirely deprived when Ino came into the picture, saving her ass and all.

They've become **best of friends**.

Yamanaka Ino taught her several things but mostly about flowers and how to become beautiful. Since the shy and previously-battered-by-kids— Sakura was too silent and loved to listen to her, she took Ino's advise by simply showing her large forehead with the help of the red ribbon tied on her head.

Time passes by and Sakura found several people to talk and play with but she still chooses Ino as her favorite friend, best friend.

However because they both liked a boy named Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura seem to think that Ino was her rival.

And the seemingly smart girl turned as a fool.

She sacrificed her friendship over Sasuke.

What a fool.

So stupid to sacrifice a sacred friendship for the sake of Uchiha Sasuke who I think didn't even know how to love an opposite sex!

Sakura was one of the fans, but even if she didn't know it, she's a lot different from them.

Want proof?

All proofs could be seen after she was being tied down in a team where Sasuke is… of course, Naruto is there as well.

-

All those times that they, the Team Seven, been together were part of her precious memories. But the most precious ones were when Ino saved her and they've become friends.

-

Friends aside, she learned that the "crush" thing wasn't really crush at all.

Yeah I know what you're thinking of and it goes like "it develops to something deep called **love**."

Well it did right?

She fell in love, fell hard rather, to Uchiha Sasuke.

And she was completely ignoring the dead-last Naruto behind.

Didn't she know that the blond fellow loved her so much? That he'll go die right in front of her to prove how much he loved her?

Of course she didn't, she's a fool. She only thinks for herself and her love for Uchiha Sasuke.

Well, who am I to prevent her from falling in love right? Other than that I'm for Sasuke!

-

There were a lot of times that the brat was showing little emotions to the little cherry blossom. Maybe because Sakura is the only girl that he could talk to or he was able to talk to. Can't blame the punk, all girls have swooned over his feet…

I don't think that fellow ever had feelings. He had been so cold to other people as well as with his team. We don't understand him at first but later on…

We did.

Even with Naruto's case.

We did understand them.

Thus she learned her love was really true.

-

Yet her emotions took control of her brains that she finally came out of her cocoon to get power to find him.

I am talking about the "going to Orochimaru even if I have to become a Missing Nin" issue.

And I have to point out that the brat was rather stupid.

How could he turn down a very true love that my dear Sakura just confessed to him? All he said was thank you and nothing all! Ah no, he made us sleep and then he left.

He just left damn it!

-

Now, as she was facing the most dangerous people in their Bingo Book she was enraged.

This organization was once connected to Orochimaru who was now connected to Uchiha Sasuke.

After learning those things, she will make the guy, who haven't aged a lot, spill everything he knew about Orochimaru…

All because of her love for Uchiha Sasuke.

All because she wanted him back.

All because she wanted to prove to everyone that she's not the fragile member of Team Seven.

And there was her strength! Pow! Strong punch!

I know you all know that she's Tsunade's protégé; well maybe Tsunade's next generation.

-

So what's the point of this thing?

…Nothing…?

Well just wanted to point out that the once petite, shy, fragile girl had turned into blooming, intelligent, powerful young woman.

Her name?

Konoha's Field of Cherry Blossoms—

**Haruno Sakura**.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **And there goes another one-shot random characterization. I can't seem to focus in here. I'm sleepy. I want to get a 24-hr sleep. I want to buy wig. I want to buy kunais. I want my costume fixed. Seems like the summary thing was so serious yet the content of the one-shot drabble tells otherwise. Ciao.


End file.
